Pokémon Z
by Rylee the Pegasis
Summary: My friend and I chat about strange Pokemon theories at lunch. I came up with this idea today. It's what I think will happen in Pokemon Z!


It was too late. The Guild Male and Guild Female were already in position for the unveiling of the legendary Pokémon of which was unknown to the innocent trainer who stood watching.

"You vermin! We cannot be stopped now!" one of the members of Guild Male shouted.

The young trainer was a powerful one. He'd conquered every gym in his region and was ready for the Pokémon League, yet, he probably was never going to get there because of these two teams. Guild Female wore red tunics with a pink female symbol on the chest. Guild Male wore blue tunics with a baby blue male symbol on the chest.

"Just wait until our leader gets here!" one of the Guild Female members yelled.

The trainer had faced both of the teams' leaders once or twice. He'd never seen their faces before because their hoods were hiding them. Suddenly, a red, bird-like Pokémon crashed down from the heavens and landed perfectly on the ground. The trainer stumbled backwards at the impact, he fell to the ground. After he recovered and got his balance back, a deer-like Pokémon bounced in sight and landed a few yards away from the bird. Two people got off their backs, stepped down. and met in the middle.

"Marcus..." the person in the Guild Female hood muttered.

"Ally..." the person in the Guild Male hood said before kissing the other person's hand.

"It's been a long time." Ally murmured.

"Yes it has, my darling." Marcus agreed as he backed away from her.

Both of them threw their hoods off. Ally had dark green hair and wore red lipstick. She was tall, beautiful, and her red eyes made her look dangerous as well. Marcus took his hood off, he had grey eyes and had almost no hair, the little he had was blonde. The two turned to the audience. Both guilds bowed in respect to Ally and Marcus, for they were the Guilds' leaders.

"Ugh! What is that little rat doing here!?" Ally hissed as she pointed to the young trainer.

"It is ok... there's no possible way he can stop us now! Witness, brothers, sisters, and you foolish trainer, the birth of a Pokémon who has been waiting for millions of years for this moment! I'm glad you, could be here to see this ruined world's undoing!" Marcus announced.

"I now command you, X and Y, to summon your creation!" he and Ally shouted at the same time.

The two legendary Pokémon that the leaders entered on let out a cry and a bright light appeared. As soon as it had started, it stopped. A large, golden egg gently floated down from where the light had been.

"Yes! The day has finally come!" Ally screeched evilly. "Now, X! Show them your power!"

X backed up and started to glow in a blue aura.

"Y! You do the same!" Marcus cried.

Y flew into the air and started to glow in a red aura. The trainer did nothing. He just stood there and watched bravely. After a few seconds of the legendaries charging up, Y shot a red, y-shaped attack at the same time X shot a blue, x-shaped attack. Both attacks collided together on the egg, creating a big explosion. Suddenly, a beam of pure white light shot into the sky. And then a burst of the same light where the egg was at.

"Hail the ultimate Pokémon, Z!" Ally shouted.

Finally, the bright light stopped dramatically, revealing a pegasus-like Pokémon. It was magenta in color and resembled X, except for the fact that it had wings on its back just like Y. It's eyes were closed. It floated down softly and was surrounded by small sparks of energy. It opened its eyes shortly after the light went out, they were blue, like X's.

"Wow..." Ally began softly. "It's even more beautiful than our guilds could've ever imagined!"

"Z" spread its wings, which had a female and a male symbol on either side. There was also an imprint next to its ribcage of the two symbols mixed together.

"Now, before Ally and I rule this land together..." Marcus began.

Their was some shocked murmurs from the crowd.

"Oh... you didn't actually think you would let you all have a portion of land, did you!?" Marcus chuckled vilely.

The crowd gasped, the young trainer clenched his fists.

"I think our guilds deserve an explanation... they worked to make this happen. Especially, you, foolish trainer. I don't want to make your trek a waste of time." Ally started to explain as she paced back and forth slowly. "You see, when Arceus created the world... he created legendary Pokémon. These legends helped to mold the world. For example, Dialga created time, which makes progression possible. And Kyogre made the oceans. How would water Pokémon live without it? Uxie, Mespirit, and Azelf taught humans emotions. All of these are essential things for us. But, what was X and Y's purpose?"

The trainer's mouth dropped, looking at the two guilds.

"That's right, you pest." Ally said with her eyes closed, and then opened them before finishing her explanation. "Without male and female... none of us would be here now. X and Y were the ones that gave humans and Pokémon those chromosomes. However, the legends that help create the world would create powerful offspring. Therefore, these two had to stop these Pokémon from reproducing. But, they couldn't take their abilities away. So now, they have created the strongest Pokémon to have ever lived; Z. And we will use its awesome power to take over Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and this region as well!"

The trainer was now enraged and attempted to run at Ally, Marcus, X, Y, and Z, but was stopped by the two guilds. All the males and females got into a circle around him.

"I'm sorry, they'd use the legendaries to kill us if we didn't." a girl muttered

"You've seen too much... we can't have any interferences. Although you would never would be able to reach a level of infinity like Z, we can't have a brat like you getting in the way. Now... finish him!" Marcus commanded.

Just as both guilds were about to throw a Pokéball and end him...

"Pikachuuuuuuu!"

A thunderbolt rained down upon the group, they all stepped back in shock. The young trainer looked up, there, on the back of a Pidgeot, was Red and his Pikachu. Ethan, Lucas, and all the other main males were sitting upon a bird Pokémon of sorts.

"Go get em'!" Ethan yelled.

"Here! Take this first!" Lucas hollered as he threw something down.

The trainer caught the item, it was a Pokéball. No, it was a Masterball!

"Good luck!" shouted Lucas.

He nodded and then ran up to the group.

"Hmph! This is the planet's only defense!? A pathetic kid in shorts!? Z! Finish this child!" Ally growled.

Z just stared at the trainer holding the Masterball towards him.

"Z! What are you waiting for!?" Ally cried.

Z slowly trotted towards the boy and bowed his head in respect. The young trainer petted its snout.

"X, Y! Take control of your child!" Marcus commanded.

X and Y nodded in agreement before letting out a furious cry. Z turned around and spread its wings out protectively, it had the Masterball in its mouth.

"No!" Ally shrieked.

But it was too late. Z sent the Masterball flying in the air and let the ball hit it. A red light trapped the ultimate Pokémon in the ball. It wiggled three times before the button flashed red. It and its moves were recorded in the trainer's Pokéball. Before the boy could pick the ball up, Ally swiped it.

"You dumb kid! Now look at the damage you've done!" Ally roared.

"Don't worry, my darling. We still have its parents." Marcus smirked.

Ally threw the Masterball into the air, releasing Z. The trainer caught the Masterball and then watched as Ally made her demand.

"X and Y! Now that your child has gone out of control, show your dominance by force!"

Z shook its head and got into fighting position.

"X! Use razor leaf!" Ally cried.

The trainer panicked and looked for Z's moves.

"Wing attack!" the trainer said his first words the whole time he'd been there.

As soon as X sent the sharp leaves flying, Z's wing glowed white. It sliced through every leaf with ease and then one-hit K.O.'d its mother.

"Hmph! Women are weak, go Y! Show them your manly force!" Marcus shouted.

Y flew into the heavens, Z followed.

"Quick! Use brave bird!" Marcus yelled.

"Z! Dodge it and then use extreme speed!" the trainer commanded.

With Z's lightning speed, it dodged its mother's attack and then countered. With a roar of pain, the mighty male fell out of the sky and hit the ground with a hard thud. Z zipped back down and landed on all fours.

"H-how!? That's impossible!" Marcus cried.

"Want to send any others out? Cause we're ready!" Ethan announced eagerly as he and the others walked over to them.

"Grrrr... I guess this is the end of the Male and Female Guilds. C'mon Ally, let's get married and start a whole new life together." Marcus said softly.

"Women are weak!? I don't think so, pal! You and I are finished!" Ally roared, and then fled into the woods.

"Please! Come back!" Marcus sobbed, and then ran after her.

"You got some guts, kid. We never would've got here in time if you wouldnt've stalled. Also, that is a mighty Pokémon you got there. It must see that you have a brave heart. But, I know where you're headed next." Lucas explained, and then afterwards pointed to the distant Pokémon League.

The trainer nodded and then continued his journey with his all-powerful Pokémon, Z.


End file.
